Él sabe muchas cosas
by feratomico
Summary: Un bookman sabe de todo


Hola, como ya sabran man no es mio, si fuera tal vez mis bolsillos no estarian vacios, hace mucho que no subía nada y esto lo hice al aventon, a ver si les late.

Hoy es distinto a los demás dias, se ve a un joven corriendo casi desnudo por la orden, quien está siendo alcanzado por su amigo pelirrojo

-vaya que energico estás ésta mañana- dice mientras recibe una mirada de desprecio por parte del chico de pelo blanco

-¿que sucedió?- una vez mas el pelirrojo en tono de burla

-¿vas a ayudarme o vas a seguir burlandote?-dijo el ya extenuado joven, depues de llevar más de una hora corriendo y sin desayunar aún

-esta bien... si me dices que pasó-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿por que te haces el tonto?, si ya lo has de saber-balbucea Allen con una leve sonrisa y entre jadeos

-bueno, ¿aceptas ó no?- ahora claramente burlandose el del parche

-no creo que sea buena idea- dice el inglés, pero es interrumpido por el ruido de varios komurines al frente de su trayectoria

-como quieras- bajando la velocidad el aprendiz de bookman

-bien, está bien... acepto- dice Allen notando que ya no parecía tener escapatoria del castigo por haber tomado la fruta prohibida... y haber sido descubierto

-¿és una promesa?- preguntó entre risas Lavi

-si, pero rapido- alcanzó a decir Allen mientras evitaba los disparos de los robots

-¡crece martillo!- dijo tomando a Allen de un brazo y escapando hacia el techo de la orden oscura

-¿y...?- dijo ya con calma el pelirrojo una vez llegaron a la azotea del edificio

-pues está claro ¿no?, nos quedamos dormidos y no alcancé a salir sin ser descubierto - si eso es obvio, pero no és lo que quiero oir- interrumpió el mayor (poniendo una sonrisa malevola) -entonces... ¿es justificada la persecución?-decía divertido el pelirrojo

-pues...- el inglés no pudo articular palabra debido en parte al sonrojo en su rostro, y por otro lado porque fué golpeado bastante fuerte en la nuca, mientras Lavi retrocedía algunos pasos

-Allen Walker!, ¿que ibas a decir?- dijo una linda voz detrás de él, mientras el chico alzaba la vista para identificar a su agresor

-yo... -dijo el chico alzando la vista y la voz, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de una linda china que lo miraba con actitud enfadada haciendo que el chico no tuviera más alternativa que quedar cabizbajo esperando el regaño por la indiscreción que iba a cometer

-... eh... pues... este... ¿lo siento?- dijo alzando un poco su ojo maldito intentendo ver si la chica suavizaba su semblante, pero lo desvió rapido al notar que la chica ya estaba frente a él con la misma actitud de antes

-veo que estás mejor de lo que imagine- dijo la chica contono indiferente – pensé que mi hermano ya te habría atrapado y tendría que empezar a buscar otro amor- terminó, ahora con una de sus clásicas sonrisas de ángel, mientras el muchacho en frente de ella alzaba la mirada sorprendido

-¿no estás enojada?- pregunto temeroso el chico, pero fué interrumpido por el tercer chico en el lugar

-Buenos dias señorita Walker!- y esó fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de recibir una patada por parte de Lena que lo miraba con la cara completamente roja mientras se acercaba a él para darle una buena paliza -por meterte en lo que no te importa- mientras el chico entre el dolor del golpe esbozo una risa -¿entonces es cierto?- dijo bookman jr., mientras Lenalee éra detenida por Allen-¿que te importa?-decía la china cada vez mas roja (si era posible)

-un buen bookman debe estar al tanto de todo- dijo ya de pie el chico ganandose una mirada de odio de parte de la pareja -nunca la hagas enojar Allen- decía mientras sacudia su uniforme -pero ya en serio, ¿que vas a hacer cuando te encuentre Komui?- dijo mirando a Allen – no sé si lo recuerdas, pero te enamoraste de la unica chica que tiene un hermano demente en la orden-

-tu sabías, ¿verdad?- dijo más calmada la chica – y no me dijiste nada- continúo mientras Lavi sonreía

-no sé de que hablas- dijo el del martillo sonriente mientras Allen miraba con desconcierto a Lena

-sabias que nos gustabamos ¿verdad?- dijo Lena con curiosidad en lo ojos - ¿de verdad?- se unió Allen a la discución, mientras el pelirrojo se hacía el tonto – yo no sabia nada, a mi Allen nunca me dijo que Lenalee era cómo un ángel, ni escuché a Lenalee decir que Allen era muy lindo ó sexy- sacándole una vez más ésta mañana un sonrojo notable a Lenalee -tampoco noté que los dos miraban al otro a escondidas, lo suyo no éra para nada obvio para ninguno de los demás habitantes de la orden, aunque habia cierto hermano mayor que definitivamente si estaba perdido- término Lavi con su discurso ganandose las sonrisas del par presente en el lugar.


End file.
